


Bad Luck Charm

by DarkBalance



Series: The Adventures of Chat Noir & Kitty Noire [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are siblings, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Baby sister Marinette, De-Aged Marinette, Gen, Plagg Being Plagg, Siblings!AU, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), big brother adrien, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: Marinette a good luck charm to help Adrien win his fencing tournament. Plagg explains why that won't be necessary.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: The Adventures of Chat Noir & Kitty Noire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Bad Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April day 10: charm bracelets

This wasn't the first time that Plagg had a holder who had siblings. It wasn't the first time one of those siblings discovered Plagg's existence. It also wasn't been the first time said sibling idolized the elder and helped them keep their secret. This would, on the other hand, be one of those rare, precious times when the sibling was young enough to appreciate Plagg beyond the standard "he grants my sibling with power to become a superhero." It was nice to get some recognition for once, even if this little brat could be a handful sometimes. She was a sweet brat, even an adorable brat, but a brat nonetheless.

It was also endearing, the way that she let him curl up in her lap or on her shoulder, just beneath one of her ever-present pigtails and just sleep. Sometimes she would even sit in the sunlight, the way that Adrien sometimes did, so that Plagg could be even warmer than he already was. And really, what more could a kwami ask for, than a warm soft body, a bit of sunlight, and the love of not one human, but two?

"What do you think, Plagg?" asked Marinette. Plagg cracked open one eye long enough to glance at the project she had been working on for the past hour or so. It was a string of multicolored beads, hanging from a length of red twine. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will," Plagg yawned. "You made it."

"It has to be better than that." Marinette trailed off, oddly serious. "It has to be perfect. I want him to wear it for the tournament this weekend." Plagg snorted.

"What, is it supposed to be a good luck charm of some sort?"

Marinette's silence was answer enough.

"Seriously?" Plagg stretched his back, careful not to scratch the little girl with his claws. Contrary to what Adrien might think, Plagg took care not to hurt his holders and the people they were close to. It took centuries of practice to be as carelessly reckless as Plagg and not cause ~~any serious~~ damage. Some kwami might not agree, _but they were wrong._ "Yeah, kid, there's no such thing."

"What?"

"Yeah, your brother? Good luck charm's not gonna work on him, no matter how much effort you put into it."

"Why not?" The girl was somewhere in between outrage and tears. Plagg was close to rolling his eyes at her, but he knew it wasn't the kid's fault. She was only six years old and was Adrien's little sister. Even if her parents never looked at her again, Adrien spoiled Marinette so thoroughly that she worshiped the ground he walked on, thought he vomited gold, and believed hung the stars himself. She was sheltered and rich and had a family that doted on her; it was no wonder she was a bit blinded to how the real world worked. Even worse, Adrien was just as sickeningly fixated on Marinette. Plagg could swear that if they weren't siblings, they'd be lovers.

"Kid, your brother wields the power of bad luck. What do you think a good luck charm is going to do?"

"Make it so he has good luck for his tournament! I want him to win, Plagg."

"Well, I would think so."

"So why won't my good luck charm work?"

"I just told you, his powers work against it. The only thing that could circumvent Adrien's powers would be Ladybug's and I don't see her around."

"Then I'll just have to go find her." Marinette stood, resolute, and Plagg resisted the urge to smack himself across the face. Of course, she would pick up on the wrong part of that message. She was supposed to think _outside_ the box, not jump out of one box into an even smaller one.

"No," said Plagg, "you don't."

"Then what do I do?" Marinette whined.

"Your brother is an avatar of destruction. Do you really think he needs help destroying his opponents? He doesn't need a good luck charm. He just needs to use his natural talent, Princess."

"So my good luck charm is completely useless?" Plagg didn't take pleasure in how heartbroken she sounded.

"Yup."

"Well, that's stupid." Marinette dropped the bracelet with a pout. It was the sort of expression that would have had Adrien scrambling to find a solution that wouldn't lead to her crying, and her father offering to buy her a present to cheer up. Plagg, on the other hand, drifted up so that he could lay upon her head, curl up, and go back to napping. He didn't take pleasure in breaking her heart that little bit, but she needed to learn some time or another. _Luck_ wasn't always the solution. It took more than that.

Eventually, Marinette began a new project, moving slowly to keep Plagg balanced on her head while he napped. The princess was a clever girl. She didn't need Plagg to hold her hand and give her a solution, she just needed the time and space to come up with her own.

"How about this, then?" Marinette held yet another string of beads above her head, just far enough away that Plagg could see her work without having to move. They were different beads this time, a chaotic arrangement of different sizes and colors and styles. It was completely unfashionable, and anyone else might look at it and think Adrien was indulgent for wearing the gift his baby sister made for him. Hell, Adrien himself might think it indulgent to wear the gift his baby sister made for him, no matter that he'll treasure it anyway. However, Plagg could see it for what it was. That Marinette instinctively arranged them so that they drew so precisely on chaotic energy without the help of a Miraculous bond was… concerning. Perhaps, once upon a past life, she had been an Initiate for the old Order of the Guardians?

Ha. That's a millenia with Tikki talking. The girl was just clever.

"Yeah, Princess, that'll do nicely."

"He'll win his matches?"

"He'll completely ruin his opponent's luck, just like we want."

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 09-26-20
> 
> I've gone and done some editing, cleaned up some grammar and punctuation, rewrote the ending a bit... still feels messy and incohesive, but not as many scattered thoughts as before. Con-crit is welcome.


End file.
